


DMC乙女 卡洛儿的故事

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一向保持着规律作息的尼禄，罕见地没有按时起床。  
卡洛儿咬着早餐牛奶的吸管，思考着要不要去叫醒他，但又觉得不该去扰了别人的睡眠，年轻人嘛，贪睡一下也没什么大不了的。  
这么想着的卡洛儿，完全忘了自己的年龄比尼禄还要小这个事实。  
在大约两个小时后，早已收拾完餐盘又无所事事地翻完了一整本诗集的卡洛儿还是决定去试着叫醒尼禄，毕竟也算是那个男人的儿子，适当的关心和照看还是十分必要的。  
“尼禄？呃……我想你还是打算吃早饭的？”  
卡洛儿小心地敲了敲门，却完全没有得到回应。  
门是虚掩着的，卡洛儿把手放在门把手上，犹豫了一下，最终还是推门走了进去。  
屋里的光线有些昏暗，尼禄大概是还没有醒过来，他把自己整个人都裹进被子里，蜷缩在床上，对卡洛儿的接近没有丝毫反应。  
“尼禄…生病了吗？”  
卡洛儿拍了拍床垫，试图借此来唤醒尼禄，然而缩在被子里的年轻男孩只是稍微晃动了一下，很快又再次没了声响。  
这让卡洛儿愈发担心了起来，她又小声地叫了几次尼禄的名字，把手放在了尼禄的被子上——她本来是打算这么做的，可是尼禄先一步握住了她伸过去的手腕。  
力气不小，捏得生疼。  
“……谁？”  
依然躲在被子里的尼禄终于发出了声音。  
“是我，呃……卡洛儿，你知道我的名字的吧？”  
卡洛儿一边回答着一边想要收回手，可是手腕却依然被死死捏着，滚烫的温度顺着尼禄的手掌灼烧过来，让卡洛儿真正地紧张了起来。  
“你…生病了？给我看看。”  
她用没被抓着的那只手去扯尼禄的被子，不顾尼禄含含糊糊的抗议直接把被子掀了起来。  
男孩没有睁开眼睛，神色看上去有些痛苦，被汗水打湿的短发黏黏腻腻地贴在一起，呼吸也变得有些急促，他发出一两声含糊不清的呢喃，手稍一用力就把眼前的女性同样带到了床上。  
“别胡闹，病了就好好躺着，我去煮粥给你……味道可不保证。”  
卡洛儿拿出长辈的架势训斥着尼禄，她随手把想要凑过来的脑袋拨向一边，传来的温度却让她心惊肉跳，手不由自主地就覆到了尼禄的额头上。  
“是很难受吗…？或者有什么其他想吃的，我可以……喂……”  
“呜……”  
尼禄发出了有些奇怪的呜咽声，从女性的手掌上传来的温度让他觉得多少舒服了一些，他本能地想要得到更多。  
几乎是下意识地就抱了上去，略低的体温让他舒爽地吸着气，手臂也跟着越收越紧。  
“尼禄……”  
卡洛儿叹了口气，她摸了摸尼禄湿漉漉的头发，倒也没有催促什么，只是任由尼禄抱着，在脑海中过着那些易于消化的食物菜谱，又想着是不是干脆出门买点药回来，或者……联系维吉尔？  
她在几秒钟后就打消了这个念头，维吉尔只在他想出现的时候才会出现。  
“唔……”  
尼禄顺势翻了个身，轻易就把卡洛儿压在身下，他埋在她的颈窝处，鼻翼耸动，像是在确认着她的味道。  
实在是过于暧昧的距离。  
卡洛儿实在是没法把现下的状况归属到孩子和长辈间的正常交流了，她盘算着怎么说出一番拒绝又不会把气氛弄得太过僵硬的话，尼禄却已经用他的鼻子完成了确认。  
“……是你。”  
尼禄长出了一口气，却依然没有睁开眼睛。  
是和他住在一起的那个有些古怪的女人——虽然这么说有些失礼，但是能和维吉尔走到一起的女人，连古怪这种形容词也变成了褒奖。  
叫什么来着……？尼禄想不起来。  
她很少和尼禄主动攀谈，偶尔会像是一个家庭主妇那样试着去下厨，不过味道实在不敢恭维，而大部分时候，她都在对着窗外发呆，等她的男人回来。  
维吉尔是在半年前带着这个女人来的，随后就把她暂时安置在了这里，而维吉尔本人却一如既往地极少过来。  
尤其是最近一两个月内，完全就不见人影。  
虽然维吉尔从来没有对尼禄说过两人之间的关系，然而有些事情倒是明眼人都看得出来，这个女人从来不会在维吉尔回来的时候走出房门，而维吉尔走入她的房间的时候也从来不会避开尼禄。  
再加上刻意被压低过的呻吟声会在夜里断断续续地传入尼禄耳中，这让他罕见地抱怨起了恶魔的血统赋予他的那过于灵敏的感官。  
……  
异常的灼烧感让尼禄变得愈发难受起来，他想快些改变现状，女人抱起来十分舒服，可这远远不够，他近乎是撒娇一样蹭着她的脖颈，吐出的热气拍打在了女性敏感的皮肤上。  
“别走……嗯……”  
尼禄用湿热的舌头舔舐着卡洛儿的脖子，慢慢地含吮上去，他停顿了一下，最终大约还是怕留下什么痕迹，就只是用牙齿轻咬着，但也足以让女性的呼吸变得急促起来。  
“帮我……”  
他得寸进尺地提出要求，异常的欲望让他几乎丧失理智，能够克制自己去征得对方的同意已经是目前所能达到的极限。  
“我…我是维吉尔的……嗯……”  
卡洛儿试着去推开尼禄，但她显然就不是一个成年男人的对手，对方虽然在征得她的许可，却绝对没有中途停手的意思，此刻已经在扯着她的衣服了。  
“父亲已经很久没回来了…他…不会发现的…”  
旗帜已经竖起，卡洛儿有些无奈地摇了摇头。  
“帮我……只是一次就可以……帮我……”  
尼禄迫不及待地把卡洛儿的睡衣撩了上去，让自己更为直接地接触到微凉的皮肤上，他舒服地发出低吟，埋首在她胸前，小心翼翼地轻咬着乳肉。  
“难受……我……呜……帮我……”  
尼禄几乎哽咽起来，年轻的男孩还不懂得如何取悦女性，而过于亲密的肢体接触让他愈发失控，他睁开眼睛，绿色的瞳孔哀求般地看着身下的女人，而鼓胀的欲望已经蹭上了她的大腿。  
“嗯……”  
卡洛儿最终还是败给了这样的目光，她妥协了。  
女性的手掌包覆住了已经完全勃起的肉棒，像是在确认形状一样轻柔地抚摸着，尼禄几乎是立刻蜷起了身体，无法承受一般地颤抖着，却还是挺动着腰，把肉棒不停地送入对方手中。  
“……哈啊……嗯……这样……很……舒服……”  
尼禄断断续续地说着，舒服地发出了呻吟声，卡洛儿把另一只是手也覆了上去，握住前端用指腹摩擦着已经在渗出前液的龟头，又缓缓撸动起来。  
肉棒硬得更厉害了，在卡洛儿手中一跳一跳的，她熟练地用大拇指按压着精囊和肉棒的连接处，一点一点地抚弄上去，男人大多都无法拒绝这样，尼禄自然也是如此，但他却像是有些不满一般用力咬住了她一侧的乳尖吮吸了起来。  
“唔……！”  
“继续…不准…不准停……”  
胸前的刺激感让卡洛儿的动作停滞了一下，尼禄本想用命令语气的，可是情欲让他的声音听起来就和撒娇差不多，只得住了口，转而去玩弄着她硬挺的乳头，用手指夹住搓弄起来，又轮流地去含吮乳头，在无力承受下身快感的时候，情不自禁地咬上了柔软的乳肉，下身更是主动去寻求着更多的抚慰。  
“呜！你……别留下……痕迹……！”  
卡洛儿发出一声哀鸣，手上的动作却没有停下，任由尼禄在她身上留下一个又一个的齿印，撸动的速度越来越快。  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯……！”  
尼禄剧烈地颤抖着，狠狠地咬上了卡洛儿的锁骨，蜷着身体射了出来。  
白浊的精液落在了卡洛儿的小腹上，肉棒又在手指的安慰下被压榨出更多，尼禄发出像是抽泣的声音，死死咬着卡洛儿不放，直到最后才喘息着松了口伏在她身上。  
“好了，我……该起床了。”  
卡洛儿长出了一口气，她觉得她的任务已经完成了，只是万万没有想到尼禄会在她身上留下痕迹，在锁骨上的咬痕甚至已经开始渗出鲜血，得赶紧处理掉才行。  
“……不够……”  
尼禄按上了卡洛儿的肩膀，阻止了她准备起身的动作，欲望只是短暂地被平复了一下，很快又再次卷土重来，灼烧得更加厉害了，这让他完全不知所措，只得向眼前的女性再次求助。  
“……不够……别走……”  
魔力变得有些失控。  
“别走……别走……”  
几乎像是想要把眼前的女性禁锢在怀里一般地抱紧了，而尼禄在外形上也起了某种变化，他的身上逐渐覆上了一层蓝色的，像是鳞片般的皮肤，头发也转化为了长发，背上更是生出了翅膀。  
已经不再像是人类的身体。  
“别走。”  
男孩抬头看着卡洛儿，那是看不出任何情绪的金色瞳孔。  
简直就像是盯上了猎物的捕食者一般。  
“你……”  
卡洛儿本能地畏缩了一下，她试着想要挣开钳制，然而只是刚刚起了这个念头，尼禄就已经凑了过来，这让她紧张的连呼吸都要停滞了。  
“是我，别怕……”  
所幸是还算熟悉的声音。  
随即，男孩的嘴唇就覆了上来。  
“唔……不……”  
卡洛儿的拒绝没能起到任何作用，尼禄一手托起她的身体，另一只手扶住她的脑后，小心翼翼地吻着她，见她迟迟没有回应，又像是赌气一般轻咬着嘴唇催促她。  
“…张嘴……”  
舌头不由分说地挤入了进来，从内侧舔舐着她的口腔，技巧甚至可以说是有些生涩的，然而在敏感得上颚被碰触到的时候，卡洛儿还是微微颤抖了起来。  
“喜欢这里……？”  
“不……”  
尼禄专注地去进攻着让眼前的女性有了感觉的位置，卡洛儿的双手本来在有些抗拒地推拒着尼禄的肩膀，却在不知什么时候已经回抱了上去，手指插入银色的发间，无意识地从根部抚弄着魔人的角，用指甲刮蹭着有些粗糙的表面。  
在确认到女性至少暂时不会反抗后，尼禄才终于放过被吮吸得有些红肿的嘴唇。  
“再帮我……”  
卡洛儿的手被尼禄握着，再次摸向他的下身。  
“…诶？”  
完全没有摸到炽热的那一根东西，尼禄的下身平坦，原本应该长着肉棒的地方只有一条窄小的缝隙，此刻正紧紧闭合着。  
“唔……！”  
被碰触到的尼禄颤抖了一下，却很快又挺了挺腰，卡洛儿犹豫地抚摸着缝隙的表面，很快就让那里渗出了液体。  
尼禄打着哆嗦，但只是这样却还远远不够，反而让他更为煎熬了，他撑起身体，抱着卡洛儿让她坐了起来，又按着她的头，把下身凑了过去。  
“在里……里面……”  
尼禄含糊不清地说着，又一次按了按卡洛儿的头。  
意思再明确不过了。  
男孩下身的缝隙被掰开，卡洛儿试探着凑了上去，用舌头舔弄着里面，尼禄抱着她的头，用混合着痛苦和愉悦的声音急促地呻吟着，女性的口水和他自己的体液把那里弄得泥泞不堪，又被舌头搅出了粘腻的声音。  
“啊……啊啊………”  
尼禄整个身体蜷缩了起来，下身的鳞片自动向两边褪去，魔人的肉棒从内部伸出，只是刚刚露出来，就被卡洛儿含入口中吮吸起来。  
被温热的口腔完全包覆住，一下一下地吸着，让尼禄愈发兴奋起来，肉棒更是迅速地勃起涨大，很快卡洛儿已经无法用嘴巴完全容纳它，喉咙被顶弄着发出了有些难耐地呜咽声，尼禄却有些不受控制地在她口中快速地进出着。  
只要稍微低头就可以看见她在用微微肿起的嘴唇努力吞吃肉棒的样子。  
是让人有些恼火的娴熟技巧。  
“用……舌头……嗯……舒服………哈啊……！”  
敏感的前端被舌头扫过，让尼禄更加不能自已，几乎是有些发狠地贯穿着卡洛儿的口腔，卡洛儿有些无力地抓着尼禄的手腕，无意识地吞咽动作更加取悦了有些不知轻重的男孩，她被噎得掉下泪来，几乎要窒息的时候才抽离了出去，随即被她舔弄得湿淋淋的肉棒就迫不及待地抵上了她的下身。  
是十分可怖的尺寸和大小。  
“等……我可以用……嘴……别……”  
卡洛儿完全没有最好真正地做到最后的打算，她向后退缩着，却被尼禄用翅膀拉了回来，打开大腿，暴露出了已经许久未曾使用过的小穴。  
“等等……等等……不……”  
卡洛儿真正地慌乱了起来，尼禄滚烫的手掌抚摸着她紧绷着的大腿内侧，无法控制好力度的他稍一用力就在上面留下了指痕。  
“不……不……我是……维吉尔的……等……”  
“现在，是我的。”  
腰被不容拒绝地握住，抬起，完全做好准备的肉棒已经插入了进来。  
那是十分鲁莽的进入，完全没有做好准备的小穴被强行撑开，插入，让卡洛儿吃足了苦头，几乎受伤。  
“不……不……停下……啊啊……！”  
是撕裂般的疼痛，女性抽泣着，把只进入了一小部分的肉棒死死地卡住了，她胡乱地揪紧了身下的床单，捏的指尖几乎泛白，又狠狠地把头扭向一边，不再看向尼禄。  
尼禄应该是要退出来的，然而欲望却促使他更加蛮横地进入，进入哭泣着的女性的身体。  
那里比他想象中要紧窄得多，紧紧地绞着他的肉棒不放，这几乎让他难以自制，肉棒在还没有完全埋入的时候就抵上了深处的软肉，那里正在畏惧地颤抖着。  
“别……”  
一直在忍耐的卡洛儿终于再次开口了，又因为哽咽着而无法完整地说话，尼禄俯下身，倒是总算也懂得去含吮她的乳尖安慰她，让她不至于太过痛苦，肉棒则是退出去了一些，小幅度地抽送起来。  
“哈啊……这就是……嗯……我会轻点……别动……”  
尼禄安抚着身下的女性，却完全没有什么说服力，连发情期都搞不懂的他更别提去控制自己的力气了，随着一次次的挺身，指甲早已在卡洛儿的腰间抓出了几道血痕。  
尼禄在此之前没有女性的经验，他到现在才发现她实在是太脆弱了，稍微的碰触都像是会把她搞坏。  
她平时和父亲做的时候也是这样吗？用这里容纳着……不停地呻吟着……  
尼禄用手掌压向了卡洛儿的小腹，甚至可以摸到自己在不停进出着的形状。  
这样……稍微按压下去……  
“啊啊……！”  
卡洛儿发出一声短促的哀鸣，身体也跟着猛地反弓起来，她几乎是有些气恼地看着尼禄，却被他顺势扯进了怀里，她的双腿依然被翅膀提起，上身更是被紧紧抱着，肉棒一刻也没有放松地欺负着小小的穴口，摩擦着里面娇弱的内壁。  
“呜……!”  
徒劳的挣扎显然毫无意义，卡洛儿破罐子破摔般地放弃了抵抗，所幸平时使用她的那个男人同样从来就不懂得如何温柔相待，她用哭到红肿的眼睛瞪着尼禄，为了让自己多少好受一些，手指摸了下去，拨弄着有些充血肿胀的花核。  
卡洛儿咬着牙，发出隐忍着的吸气声，在手指的抚慰下终于变得更加湿润，被肉棒进入的时候液不会再有强烈的滞涩感，而尼禄却得寸进尺般地越入越深，每一次都轻撞再深处的软肉上才肯退出去，她在被连续的顶弄后渐渐地再也没了力气，身体几乎是瘫软地挂在了尼禄身上。  
“是…这样吗……？”  
尼禄的手指接替了她的，模仿着她的样子去折磨着小小的花核，他小心翼翼地，不让自己过长的指甲伤到她，却让她再次抽泣起来。  
“别乱动……会受伤……”  
尼禄亲吻着哭泣的女性，无师自通地剥下了花核的包皮，直接的接触让卡洛儿剧烈地颤抖了起开，又被狠狠地顶弄了几下，尼禄终于把自己完全送入了进去。  
“很开心吗？里面一直在抖着……吸得厉害。”  
“别…说那样的话……我……我是……哈啊……！”  
卡洛儿发出变了调的声音，又被彻底地封住了嘴唇，她的身体痉挛着，大量的爱液涌了出来，被尼禄搅弄着，毫无保留地进攻，即使拼命夹紧身体也无济于事，刚刚高潮的身体十分敏感，又被吻得几乎窒息，在尼禄射进她体内的时候，还在痉挛的她几乎要失去意识。  
“今天是我的……好吗？”  
“……呜……！”  
半软的肉棒依然埋在卡洛儿的体内抽动，最终才恋恋不舍地拔了出去，被使用到红肿的穴口微微外翻着，颤动着吐出白浊的精液，看上去是十分淫靡的画面。  
“下不为例……我，去吃药。”  
事后再为内射这种事矫情显然不是卡洛儿的性格，她叹息了一声，准备下床。  
尼禄却把她拖了回来，又将她翻了个身，再次抬起她的腰，而几乎没有休息多久的肉棒已经蹭上了她的臀缝。  
“你……”  
卡洛儿有些难以置信地回过头。  
“还不够……再一次……就好……”  
尼禄从后面又一次进入了她，撑开红肿的小穴把自已送入了进去。  
“这次会试着让你舒服的…我保证，抱歉…之前做得不太好……”  
“那不重要……等，先等一下……呜……！”  
再次开始的抽送让卡洛儿哽咽着闭上了嘴。  
“别哭……”  
尼禄亲吻和女性光洁的后背，在上面留下一个又一个的吻痕。  
“还有…不等。”  
……  
………  
自然不是什么再一次就好，年轻人旺盛的精力就像是无底洞一般，这几乎让卡洛儿无法承受，哭泣着一次又一次高潮。  
尼禄从后面抱着她，肉棒依然埋在她的体内，在他发现了她最敏感的位置后，就执着地进攻着那里，手指也在熟练地拨弄着花核。  
“呜…已经……不行了……哈啊……”  
“好。”  
尼禄在卡洛儿的肩膀上留下齿痕，又一次灌入了痉挛着的穴肉内，她的小腹微微隆起，显然在之前就已经被灌进去了不少。  
身上也被留下了无数的欢爱过的痕迹，卡洛儿在休息了好一会之后才回过了神。  
时间已经接近了傍晚。  
“今晚…”  
“你已经恢复了吧？我该从你的房间出去了。”  
卡洛儿打断了尼禄有些危险的邀请。  
“恢复…你是怎么知道的？”  
“这个，这个变成金色了，不正常的时候是蓝色的吧？”  
卡洛儿拉着尼禄的手臂，摸了摸上面像是血管一样的纹路。  
“诶？”  
尼禄怔愣着看向自己的胳膊——什么时候变成这样的？  
“好了，撒娇时间结束了，啊……如果你经常这样的话，考虑一下去找个女朋友吧。”  
卡洛儿起身的时候，使用过度的下身被扯得有些痛，她咧了咧嘴，有些歉意的，像一个真正的长辈那样摸了摸尼禄的头，指尖轻巧地滑过他的角。  
然而精液却顺着她的腿间流了下来。  
“嗯，啊，已经恢复了。”  
尼禄收回了魔人形态，强迫自己把目光转到别处。  
直到那名女性带着一身的狼藉走出了房间，头也不回地带上了房门，黑暗再次笼罩了这个房间。  
许久之后，他才垂下头，嘴唇动了动，却也只说了两个字。  
“谢谢。”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

飘扬的旗帜已经高高竖起，如果维吉尔没有在当晚杀到，作者她就应该切腹谢罪。  
所以，在当事人出现在门口的时候，卡洛儿只是无声地叹了口气，她拉高了睡衣的领子，去遮掩那些尼禄在白天留下的，斑驳的痕迹，像是往常一样准备回到自己的房间去等着她的男人上门。  
却没想到造访的客人不止一个。  
就算维吉尔从来没有提起过他的兄弟，卡洛儿也依然听说过那位还算有名的恶魔猎人。  
“你们这是…？”  
尼禄努力想要表现出平时的样子，却依然免不了有些心虚，卡洛儿虽然已经去过浴室了，但想必有些痕迹是没法靠清洗就能消除的，要不了多久就会被发现吧？  
“是委托，你得跟我们一起过去——莫里森白天没有事先联系过你？”  
但丁有些诧异地看了看尼禄。  
“哦…哦，白天我…嗯，不太舒服，没收到联络。”  
尼禄的目光飘忽不定，声音也有些干涩，又飞快地漂了一眼正走回房间的卡洛儿。  
“嗯？这位是……”  
但丁这才发现尼禄的住所里多了一个女人。  
“女朋友吗？你的？”  
并且给出了自己的推断。  
空气在一瞬间变得有些紧张，维吉尔的手已经危险地握紧了阎魔刀，尼禄慌忙摇头摆手并对但丁使眼色，这让但丁那可以说是有些欠揍的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
“我们出发，现在就出发，路上再跟我说说详细的委托内容就好！”  
尼禄顺手抄起了挂在墙上的绯红女皇就推着但丁打算出门，但丁也立刻从善入流地照做了，而维吉尔却还是立在原地，没什么感情起伏的眸子盯着卡洛儿的背影看。  
卡洛儿僵在原地，到底还是回过头走到了维吉尔面前，在片刻的犹豫后，她踮起脚，伸手整理了一下男人那实际上根本不需要整理的衣领。  
“呃，路上…路上小心？”  
几乎是一句没营养的废话，她为自己说不出其他更有意义的台词而苦恼，而男人却握住了她正抓住衣领的手。  
“你以为我是谁？”  
带着一贯的骄傲的语气，微微上扬的尾音却连当事人自己都发觉暴露了什么，他抿着嘴唇看向一边，手指不怎么安分地拨弄阎魔刀的刀柄。  
但丁先是有些难以置信地睁大了眼睛，他本想借机和维吉尔斗上那么一两句嘴，可看到维吉尔的样子总算还是识趣地什么都没说，只是强忍着笑意出了门。  
“不急不急，好好告个别再走也是可以的，毕竟我们有整整两天不会回来，那可是48个小时，天哪！”  
在门外的但丁终于忍不住笑出了声，然而他预想中的幻影剑攻击却没有紧随而至，这让他有些错愕地回头张望。  
“不会吧，你们…真的假的啊？”  
“别摆出一副蠢相，快点出发。”  
“是是是，别让女人等太久对吧？”  
坚持不懈地进行作死行为的但丁终于得到了一支飞射过来的幻影剑。  
“那，我也要过去了。”  
尼禄转头看向了卡洛儿，盯着她和自己父亲交叠在一起的手掌。  
“我要出发了。”  
他又重复了一遍，这次连维吉尔的目光都投向了他。  
“啊……嗯。”  
卡洛儿实在是拿尼禄的这种样子没什么办法，她飞快地伸出手去摸了摸尼禄的头，有些含糊地说着。  
“你也，路上小心。”  
“恩！我会的！”  
尼禄立刻就变得开心起来，脚步轻快地出了门。  
“你们相处得还不错。”  
维吉尔目送着尼禄出了门，却无意识地捏紧了卡洛儿的手腕。  
“……等我回来。”  
这大概已经算是他能想到的最亲昵的话语。  
  
在房间里只剩下卡洛儿一个人的时候，她低头抚摸着手腕上被勒出的压痕，慢慢地亲吻了上去。  
“嗯，等你。”  
所幸她还是很习惯等待的。  
  
“哈啊……唔………呜……！”  
卡洛儿趴伏在床上，死死地攥着床单，剧烈地颤抖着，她明白她的男人不喜欢吵闹，只得尽可能地压低声音发出小小的哀鸣。  
她的腿软的没有力气，腰被半强迫的抬起，腿间早已粘腻不堪，淋漓着大片大片的体液，而满是泥泞的小穴此刻正含着男人尺寸可怖的肉棒，像是难以承受一样吐着汁液。  
“呜……嗯……”  
卡洛儿抖得更厉害了，维吉尔的肉棒埋入她的身体，一点一点的把她填满，又狠狠地抽出，再次挤入，像是防止她逃掉一样卡着她的腰，不停地撞击着深处。  
“啊……啊……呜……”  
明明快感已经积蓄到了难以忍受的程度，卡洛儿抓着床单的手指由于过于用力已经发白，却还只是轻声地叫着，带着颤抖的哭音被交合处发出的声音掩盖过去，她干脆地把头埋入被子里。  
“呜……”  
“别动。”  
维吉尔干脆整个人都压在了她身上，捉住了她的手腕，用膝盖顶开她的大腿，挺动着腰让自己进入更多。  
敏感的内部柔软到不可思议，稍微的搅弄就会从深处的小孔中泌出更多爱液，这对他来说无异于一种邀请，而身下的女性毫无疑问正在偷偷发情。  
“哈啊……哈啊………嗯……嗯嗯……！”  
穴肉在肉棒的进攻下痉挛着蠕动起来，卡洛儿抽泣着，在又是被狠狠地顶弄了几下后攀上了高潮，整个身体都紧绷了起来，像是失去了声音一样哽着喉咙说不出话。  
“嗯……”  
维吉尔大概是很满意地发出了一个鼻音，轻易地制住了她由于高潮而胡乱踢蹬的双腿，把她死死地压在身下，禁锢着，又在加紧欺负着不停痉挛的小小肉洞。  
直到把那里摩擦得红肿，连续高潮了几次的女性哭哑了嗓子，低声说着她要不行了一类的话来哀求他，他才放松了对她的钳制。  
泪眼朦胧的卡洛儿被翻了个身，肉棒却依然没有退出去，只是动作稍微放缓了些，她总算找到了勉强可以休息的机会，喘息着看向此刻正在占有她的男人。  
按时带着尼禄回来的维吉尔自从进了她的房间就开始例行公事，这次似乎比往常都要激烈一些，并且短时间内绝对没有停手的打算。  
说到底还是积累了不少吧。  
“休息好了吗？”  
“唔……！”  
卡洛儿再一次发出甜腻又有些沙哑的喘息，肉棒在她体内小幅度地抽送着，翻弄研磨着深处的软肉，她下意识地想夹紧大腿，却又生生忍住了，抬起的手也跟着放了下去，顺服地维持着一个平躺的姿势，让她的男人可以更为方便地深入她。  
男人带有薄茧的手抚上了卡洛儿的锁骨，这有些奇怪，维吉尔从来不喜欢做这些多余的事，一向是选择更加直接了当的方式，卡洛儿觉得自己似乎忽略了什么，但几乎是排山倒海般的快感让她无暇去思考。  
直到些微的刺痛感传来。  
尼禄之前咬出的伤口，此刻还留有些微的痕迹。  
“那……那是……嗯嗯……嗯……！”  
卡洛儿刚想说些什么，深处却被狠狠地撞击了两下，没说完的部分变成了破碎的呻吟，维吉尔依然在抚摸着那处伤口，力道也逐渐加重，压迫得她几乎透不过气。  
“两天前，你的身上。”  
“…有别人的味道。”  
维吉尔就连在说这种话的时候也是不带有什么表情的，但这却让卡洛儿如坠冰窟。  
会被杀掉。  
身体不再是由于情欲，而是畏惧地颤抖着。  
“或许你可以给我一个解释？”  
维吉尔停下了动作，就只是安静地看着卡洛儿。  
“……”  
卡洛儿沉默着，最终闭上了眼睛，到底还是什么都没说。  
“别让我重复第二次。”  
维吉尔终于变得烦躁起来，活着的女人很麻烦，死了的却会听话很多，这样一副脆弱的身子，只要稍微地用些力气…  
冰冷又光滑的东西顺着卡洛儿的大腿缠绞上来，绑缚住了她的身体，最终缠上了她的脖子，快速地收紧。  
那是不属于人类的，更像是恶魔一般的尾巴。  
“这，这是……唔……！”  
卡洛儿几乎是立刻就联想到了尼禄前几天的变化。  
“你知道这个？”  
尾巴稍微放松了些。  
“………是……发情期，是么？”  
稍微想想就能得到的结论，卡洛儿没有机会碰到其他男人，然而只有四分之一恶魔血统的尼禄还不能完全掌握魔人化，倒是相当容易被纯粹的欲望驱动。  
只是搞明白了这点才让人更加烦躁。  
“为什么不说？”  
尾巴再一次收紧了。  
“不许再…有所隐瞒。”  
适当的惩罚还是有必要的。  
“唔……呜……嗯嗯………！”  
卡洛儿含含糊糊地呜咽着，口水顺着嘴角流了下来，她的脖子被勒出了一圈青紫色的痕迹，几乎要窒息，维吉尔俯下身去，托起她的背部去含吮被迫抬高的乳尖，下身则是又开始了抽送，享受着无意识中夹紧了的柔软穴肉。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……嗯………！”  
  
尼禄呆坐在客厅里，他本应该是回到自己房间的，可是在目送着他的父亲进了那位女性的房间后，却无论如何也迈不开步子。  
在低低的呻吟声传出来的时候，他更是不可避免地想起了两天前的场景，那个女人同样在他的身下发出了这种被刻意压低的声音，用纤弱的身体承受了他全部的欲望。  
那些伤……好了吗？  
尼禄觉得自己或许不该赌气在她身下留下那么多的痕迹。  
他发誓他只是想确认一下房间内的状况才跑去房间门口的，但女人带着哭腔的呻吟声还是不可避免地让他起了反应，肉棒肿胀到有些发疼的程度。  
他的父亲正在占有她。  
不行……太大的力气会弄伤她……  
尼禄有些颓然地倚靠着墙了下来，这些应该都是和他无关的。  
肉棒却硬得越来越厉害。  
“唔……”  
等尼禄回过神的时候，他的手已经在擅自抚慰自己了。  
他慌忙咬住了衣领，防止自己发出某些奇怪的声音，手却愈发快速地搓弄着自己的肉棒。  
快点……快点结束……  
……可恶……  
尼禄也不知道自己在抱怨什么。  
  
“嘎………啊………”  
卡洛儿的脸涨得通红，长时间的缺氧让她的脸变得通红，维吉尔终于放过了那两颗被吸到肿起的红果，轻易地就把卡洛儿完全抱了起来。  
卡洛儿迷迷糊糊地被维吉尔把整个人都抵在房门上，脆弱的身体撞击到门板发出了响亮的声音。  
“啊啊……啊………”  
她的大腿被抬起分开，全身的重量都压在了交合的位置上，紧接着就是狠狠的进入。  
“不……哈啊……会被……听到……嗯……！”  
女性的哀求自然没有被听进去，缠在她脖子上的尾巴总算退了下去，却转而绞住了她的身体，在小腹上绕了一圈后继续向上，形状饱满的乳房被死死勒住，布满鳞片的光滑表面摩擦着柔软的乳肉和受了伤的红果，更是让她忍不住发出了一连串的哀鸣。  
“呜…维吉尔……！”  
门的另一侧突兀地响了一下，卡洛儿立刻就住了口，此时会搞出响声的说到底也只有一个人，这大概是尼禄的胳膊肘之类的不小心撞到了门板，或者…是一个提醒。  
“继续。”  
维吉尔就像是没有听到一般，他按着卡洛儿的腰，几乎是有些蛮横地研磨着最深处，有些粗暴地开拓着那个紧紧闭合着的洞口，一点一点地强行撬开了它。  
“不……不不………住手……哈啊……别……”  
卡洛儿真正地慌乱了起来，却被顶弄得手脚发软，肿起的穴口被使用到微微向外翻开，里面也不易觉察地敞开了一道小口。  
“不行，放松。”  
粗大的肉棒不容拒绝地撑开，挤入进去，又被里面紧紧地吸住，卡洛儿不受控制地抽搐起来，流着眼泪，只是轻微的摩擦就足够让她发出沙哑的呻吟，下身也跟着越绞越紧。  
“啊……啊啊……不……这样的………呜………里面……哈啊………！”  
卡洛儿也不知道自己在说什么了，她的脑中变得一片空白，下身像是要被肉棒搅弄着扯出体外一般，说不清是痛苦还是愉悦，只是一种几句让她抓狂的感觉，下意识地想逃离。  
“还不赖。”  
维吉尔点了点头，继续抽插着女性颤抖着又无法拒绝的身体，直到她抽搐着发出尖叫，蜷缩在他怀里，咬着他的肉棒被又一次被送上了高潮，几乎被搞到快要昏厥过去。  
“我现在在哪里？”  
男人漫不经心地问着，抚摸着她被顶到微微隆起的小腹。  
“……呜……”  
卡洛儿只是流着泪没有说话，过度高潮的她几乎已经要失了神，身体也还在一颤一颤地抽搐着。  
维吉尔才不会真的关心这些，想必也只是要她说给外面的人听的。  
男人抱紧了她，按着她的腰，不紧不慢地继续折磨着脆弱的子宫口，一次又一次地顶入了进去，直到她用嘶哑的声音颤抖着说出被顶到了子宫里也没有停，反而加快了速度，在让她吃足了苦头后终于抿着嘴唇射入了她的体内。  
溢满的精液顺着交合的部分流下，滴落在地板上，维吉尔总算是放过了她，从她的身体里退出去后又把她抱到了床上。  
已经半是昏迷状态下的卡洛儿在被放到床上后依然是微微抽搐着，一时无法闭合的穴口还在吐出汁液，两侧的穴肉高高也肿起，在被手指抚过的时候，她几乎是下意识地就蜷缩起来，又很快握住了维吉尔的手。  
“……还想要？”  
卡洛儿有些迷迷糊糊地询问着，虽然已经十分疲倦，但维吉尔从来不是一次就可以结束的人。  
“嗯。”  
维吉尔点了点头，卡洛儿抓着他的手绕过泥泞的下身放在了胸前，有那么一点邀请的意思，但也仅限于此，实在是太累的她就这么睡了过去。  
“……”  
维吉尔收回了手，他觉得偶尔这样也不错，但总归是还有其他事要处理，他转向了门的方向，知道尼禄还没有离开。  
“我们谈谈。”  
不容拒绝的语气，维吉尔完全没有想过自己有一天会沦落到需要靠谈话来解决问题。  
“嗯。”  
门外的男孩给了他一声回应。  
卡洛儿睡得很沉，连男人走出房间都没能察觉，客厅里的灯亮起来了一会，紧接着就是低声的交谈。  
双方都不太了解正常的父子间应该怎样相处，上一次是做父亲的抢了儿子的手臂，这一次可以说是做儿子的睡了父亲的女人，这两件事随便拿出来一件都透着那么几分诡异，偏偏就还是都发生了，两人倒是都没有争吵，在这种诡异的情况下完成了第一次父子间的交谈。  
在稍晚谈话结束的时候，维吉尔回到了房间，却发现卡洛儿不知道在什么时候已经起来了。  
“啊！我……您是打算要回去了吗？”  
看着已经穿回了衣服的维吉尔，她自然地冒出了这个想法，因为维吉尔从来不在这边留宿。  
卡洛儿忍着下身的不适，抱着男人留在房间里的阎魔刀准备下床送他出去，男人却走了过来，接过阎魔刀顺手放在一边，抱着她重新上了床。  
“嗯？”  
“今晚就在这里。”  
维吉尔再次脱下衣服，卡洛儿慌忙迎上去帮他解开那些繁复的纽扣。  
“…那，想再来一次？或者我可以先去清理一下…”  
“……你在说什么蠢话？”  
维吉尔又一次制止了她想要下床的举动，这次是直接抱了上去，枕在她的胸前。  
“休息。”  
有点别扭地说出这个词，维吉尔又在后面更加别扭地补充了一句。  
“别出去，尼禄大概还在外面“。”  
“他……”  
“我不想说第二次。”  
多了几分不耐的声音，维吉尔发誓今晚不再说任何废话，只是默默地闭上眼睛，抱紧了她。  
没过几分钟就陷入了沉睡。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

维吉尔很难睡得安稳。  
他在第一缕阳光照射进房间的时候就猛然转醒，下意识地瞟了一眼放在房间角落的阎魔刀，这才多少放松了警惕。  
即便是睡在女人的怀里，也没办法完全驱散那些始终困扰着他的噩梦。  
“唔……”卡洛儿含糊地吐出一个音节，像是没有睡饱又挣扎着想要醒过来，她无意识地抬起手，去环抱维吉尔的脖子，男人却不动声色地避开了。  
这个举动让卡洛儿彻底地清醒了过来，有些讪讪地放下了手。  
“抱歉。”  
睡得很沉，甚至做起了不愿意醒来的美梦，擅自以为自己多少可以亲近眼前的男人一些。  
长期握着刀的，带有薄茧的手指抚上了卡洛儿的胸前，那自然是不能指望带有什么挑逗性的技巧，指尖在拨弄乳头的时候带来些微的疼痛，那是昨晚留下的痕迹。  
“嗯……”卡洛儿低吟了一声，在手指的玩弄下轻易就起了反应，她必须尽快让自己进入状态，毕竟眼前的男人一向没什么耐心。  
卡洛儿挺了挺胸，让男人的整个手掌包覆了上来，大腿也跟着张开，被过度使用的小穴依然是一副凄惨的样子，紧紧闭合的穴口向外肿起，男人只是压了上来，就让她下意识地畏缩了一下，又生怕被误会成是拒绝，按住了覆在自己胸前的手掌上。  
“疼？”  
维吉尔思考了一会才得出了这个结论，他稍微撑起了身体，手指绕开了卡洛儿受了伤的乳尖，随意地揉捏着柔软的乳肉。  
“没，我没事…可以继续的。”  
卡洛儿这么说着，但在维吉尔重新压下来的时候还是不可避免地绷紧了身体，已经做好了准备的肉棒只是在红肿的穴口磨擦了几下，就让她发出了隐忍的吸气声。  
“没……事的……”  
卡洛儿用有些沙哑的声音坚持着这个说法，甚至抬起了腰想要主动吃下肉棒，可是难以忍受的疼痛让她又再次落回到床上，这让她愈发焦急了起来。  
她可不想在男人彻底失去耐心后被丢下。  
维吉尔的另一只手掌压在了她的嘴巴上，阻止她发出更多声音，他看上去有些烦躁，停留在卡洛儿胸前的手指突然加大了力气。  
“…不准有所隐瞒，我说过。”  
“……呜……！”  
卡洛儿痛到蜷缩了起来，又完全发不出声音，只是徒劳地在维吉尔身下扭动着，手指越收越紧，把乳肉捏得生疼，她的双腿胡乱踢蹬了几下，最终也是是含含糊糊地从喉咙里滚落出几声呜咽。  
“现在？”  
维吉尔总算放了手，卡洛儿张大嘴巴喘息着，胸前的指痕看上去有些可怖。  
“……没事……”  
卡洛儿咬着嘴唇，温顺地垂下目光，第三次坚持了这个说法。  
“你……！”  
维吉尔握了握拳，几乎是把这个有些不知好歹的女人床上扯了起来。  
“那就继续。”  
受了伤的穴口被轻易地撑开，紧接着肉棒就挤入了进来，卡洛儿缩在男人怀里，硬是没有发出一点声音，只是闭上眼睛颤抖着准备去承受。  
肉棒却很快就退了出去。  
卡洛儿有些错愕地睁开了眼睛，对上了男人蓝色的瞳孔，又很快温顺地低下头去。  
男人的神色有些复杂，似乎有着什么，但她觉得自己一定是看花了眼。  
卡洛儿的身体被再次抬起，维吉尔抱着她调整了一下角度，当身体再次被放下的时候，肉棒已经抵上了另一个从未使用过的入口。  
“别动。”  
维吉尔的嘴唇抿了起来，那是他有些紧张的表现。  
“呀……”  
卡洛儿发出一声轻叫，又后知后觉地闭上了嘴，她倒也清楚后穴同样是可以使用的，只是从来没想过自己也有需要用到的一天。  
进入的过程并不顺利，完全没有被开拓过的后穴被可以说是有些蛮横地挤入，撑开，这让她吃足了苦头，那是一种和平时的交合完全不同的感觉。  
“哈啊……啊………”  
紧窄的甬道在被持续地深入着，这几乎要让卡洛儿溢出眼泪来，维吉尔分开她的臀瓣，方便自己的进入。  
粗大的肉棒抵着深处，隔着一层肉膜压迫着另一边的子宫，卡洛儿的身体颤抖起来，终于还是小声地吐出了一两句呻吟。  
“可以了？”  
“嗯。”  
比起那些微不足道的快感和痛苦，果然还是被眼前的男人占有着才会觉得安心。  
维吉尔一手按着卡洛儿的腰，另一只手近乎是将她禁锢一般地固定在怀里，缓缓地开始了抽送。  
他倒也总算知道了需要给对方足够的时间去适应。  
“嗯……嗯啊………呜……！”  
卡洛儿发出了有些痛苦的声音，大腿的内侧紧绷着，却又从红肿的小穴口溢出了新的汁液，后穴也死死地咬着肉棒不放。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
“怎么，不行？”  
固定住卡洛儿腰部的那只手用力向下按了按，让她吃入了更多，她再也无法压抑自己的声音，只是高昂着头，胡乱地吐出一些词句。  
“好……奇怪……呜呜……”  
明明就是一种陌生的感觉，绝对说不上是舒服，但卡洛儿的后穴还是很快就变得柔软，吮吸着肉棒想要得到更多。  
“呜……维……”  
她想试着叫男人的名字。  
然而房门却在这个时候被打开了。  
  
尼禄几乎是一夜没睡。  
和父亲的谈话内容始终在他的脑海里，挥之不去，他没法在短时间内消化那些……  
再加上天还在蒙蒙亮的时候，那种让他再熟悉不过的，有些沙哑的呻吟声又断断续续地传了过来。  
那绝对是会让她吃不消的频率。  
尼禄最终还是下定了决心，推开了那扇房门。  
  
尼禄认为自己已经做好了足够的心理准备，可是在实际看到的时候，却还是下意识地想要背过身去，而脚底又像是生了根一样僵在了原地。  
甚至连一点声音都发不出来。  
那名女性此刻正在被他的父亲搂在怀里，被看上去有些可怖的肉棒进犯着后穴，男人看上去丝毫没有保留，像是怕她逃离一般，用来禁锢她的手指深深地陷入了柔软的肌肤，挤压着让她吐出更多的呻吟声。  
“呜……等……等一下……哈啊……”  
卡洛儿显然是发觉到了尼禄的到来，她变得不安分起来，小心翼翼地推拒着维吉尔的肩膀，多了几分哀求的神色，又被接连的几次猛攻撞得软了腰，只是断断续续地喘息着。  
“啊……啊………！你先……出去……啊啊……！”  
再最终发出一声小小的尖叫过后，维吉尔抽离了出去，他抱起了卡洛儿，将她的身体调转，面对着尼禄的方向。  
“不……”  
卡洛儿畏缩着，几乎是下意识地抬起胳膊遮掩着自己的身体，她被维吉尔从背后托起了膝盖内侧，张开，在尼禄面前，一点一点的重新进入了她。  
“不……不行……”  
卡洛儿被不容拒绝地持续深入着，直到再次被彻底填满，在男人重新开始抽送的时候，她颤抖着，拼命地摇着头，红肿的穴口却被扩张的后穴挤压出了更多汁液，黏黏腻腻地滴落在床上，拉出暧昧的丝线。  
尼禄听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
“我们聊过了，对于……你。”  
他有些艰难地说出这句话。  
“嗯。”  
维吉尔点了点头。  
“结论就是……”  
尼禄没有继续说下去，那是一个荒唐的决定，他明白，但他还是走到了床边，伏下身，扳开了卡洛儿遮挡在胸前的手，凑了过去。  
“和维…父亲不同，我更像是个人类，会受到道德一类的束缚，我不讨厌那些束缚，也不讨厌…像人类多一些。”  
“哈啊……你在……说什么……”  
想要退缩的女性被维吉尔不动声色地向前推了推。  
“……但是，现在我不打算放手，有点奇怪是不是？”  
让那些该死的束缚见鬼去吧。  
扳开的手掌被年轻的男孩握住，紧接着，温热的气息就笼罩在了她胸前，乳尖被小心地含住，舔舐，在断断续续地吮吸过后，过于温和的感觉让卡洛儿哽咽着抽泣起来。  
“不要……不要……我是维吉尔的……呜……！”  
埋入后穴中的肉棒快速抽送起来，狠狠地摩擦着内壁，卡洛儿几乎是无意识地就收紧了，她的眼泪愈发止不住，抖得也越来越厉害。  
“呜…只是……只是发情期……哈啊……就只是这样……啊啊………！”  
“也许是吧。”  
男孩没有否认，他抬起头，认真的思考了一会，又握紧了卡洛儿的手。  
“…但以后不是，至少现在就不是。”  
尼禄给了她一个亲吻，那是带着虔诚和乞求的吻。  
“呜……”  
胡乱踢蹬的大腿被维吉尔抬起，她的身体被压向了身后的男人，呜咽着接受了这个吻。  
类似的事情，维吉尔从来没有做过。  
“不……嗯……嗯嗯………嗯……！”  
在舌头被不停搅弄着的时候，卡洛儿剧烈地颤抖了起来，在两个男人的进攻下痉挛着到达了高潮。  
“唔……啊……不……唔……！”  
不成调子的呻吟声很快被男孩的嘴唇压了回去，被抬起的大腿内侧抖动着，溅上了大片涌出的体液，随着肉棒的持续进攻，更多的体液从紧紧闭合着的小穴口挤了出来，被男孩的手指抚过，又痛到更加收紧。  
不用想也知道是怎么搞成这样的，而不知收敛的男人此刻却把她的后穴同样插到微微泛着红色。  
“这，这样……会疼吗？”  
尼禄试着用手指轻抚着那道闭合的窄缝，在确认这样不会给卡洛儿带来更多痛苦的时候，撑开了那道缝隙，暴露出了内侧的穴口。  
“不……嗯……这样弄……哈啊……”

正在高潮着的穴口被翻弄开来，只是被稍微地碰触就吸住了尼禄的指腹，一下一下地向内侧收缩着，而溢出的爱液也打湿了他的手掌，几乎是毫不费力的就插入了进去。  
下身的两个穴口都含着东西，这种羞耻感让卡洛儿的身体变得滚烫，后穴内的肉棒是有些不管不顾的猛攻，而小穴内的手指却又是小心翼翼地试探，生怕弄疼了她，两种完全不同的触感让她无所适从，她想要蜷起身体，又被尼禄按回到维吉尔怀里，只得咬着自己的手指哭泣着去承受。  
“交给我们就好。”  
她眼中的男孩说着与身份完全不符的成熟话语，用手指配合着父亲进攻的节奏在她体内搅弄着，抚摸着会让她有感觉的位置，很快就让她再次剧烈地颤抖了起来。  
“啊……啊啊……！”  
想要并拢的大腿被维吉尔强行掰开，尼禄俯下身去，含住了卡洛儿腿间的那颗花核，手指则是快速地摩擦着她体内的敏感处。  
“啊……！”  
尖叫声只来得及发出了一半就迎来了更加彻底地高潮，卡洛儿剧烈地痉挛起来，小穴内侧蠕动着几乎要卡住手指，而后穴内的状况自然也是如此，维吉尔抚着她的大腿内侧，在猛烈地抽送了几分钟后射入了她体内。  
“呜……可以了……已经……足够了……哈啊……啊……！”  
卡洛儿依然在哭喊着，维吉尔已经退了出去，尼禄却还在用手指搅弄着她的体内，高潮后敏感到不行的花核也在持续地被舌头玩弄着，她实在是难以忍受，却无论如何也敌不过两个成年男人的钳制，再又一次小小地连续高潮才被放过。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
在手指抽出后，红肿的穴肉外翻着滴出汁水。  
“舒服吗？”尼禄这么问着。  
卡洛儿不想回答这个问题，在男孩抬起头来的时候却对上了他有些期待的目光，她张了张嘴，到最后也什么都没说，只是转头去看向维吉尔。  
“……”  
维吉尔只是放开了按在她大腿上的手，这是一个已经满足了的信号，而尼禄却接替了他的父亲的位置，他握着卡洛儿的脚踝，顺着还没来得及闭合的穴口把自己送入，再次填满了她。  
那是刚刚被其他男人享用过的肉穴，此刻也是正最适合被插入的状态，来不及流出的精液让里面整个都变得黏黏腻腻的，那正是最好的润滑。  
卡洛儿的身体再次紧绷了起来，尼禄安抚性地在她肩头落下一个亲吻。  
“我会…努力的。”  
年轻的男孩不再说话，甚至是有点羞涩的想要闭上眼睛，最终却还是看向了她，握着她的脚踝在她体内抽送，不再是受发情期的影响，而是真正地去占有这位女性。  
“所以，你刚刚…是喜欢这样？”  
许久没有开口的维吉尔拥着怀里不停颤抖着的女性，有些迟疑着去扳过她的下巴。  
那是浅尝辄止的吻。  
“唔………！”  
卡洛儿有些难以置信地抚摸着自己的嘴唇，而尼禄的进攻却让她无暇思考太多，维吉尔的耐心总是十分有限，他没办法从卡洛儿的反应中得到有效的回馈，这让他变得烦躁。  
甚至是…有些不安。  
他几乎是有些气急败坏地重新封住了卡洛儿的嘴唇，用几乎是啃噬的方法去亲吻——也许这种无聊的事根本不适合由他来做，想必眼前的女性是也没有抱有多少期待的。  
直到卡洛儿显得有些胆怯地回应了他。  
好吧，倒也不是完全无聊的事。  
维吉尔的动作缓和了下来，用可以说是有些笨拙的方式加深了这个吻，看着卡洛儿在自己怀里急促地喘息着，在许久之后被尼禄分开大腿灌入了更多的精液。  
最终，他把已经是精疲力尽的卡洛儿交给了年轻的男孩，再次离开了。  
只不过，也许会更加频繁的回来看看。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

但丁从来没想过维吉尔也会有了女人，很久以前那位尼禄的亲生母亲可以忽略不计，而现在——到底是怎样的女人才会和维吉尔走到一起？  
自从见了面后，他经常在考虑这个问题，开始的时候他以为自己只是单纯的好奇，然而某些致命的情感或多或少都是会源自一些好奇心，他不是个会经常考虑自己的人，甚至没发现在不知不觉中，自己的思绪几乎全都转移到那个女人身上了。  
直到某一天，他蜷缩在床上解决生理需要的时候，还是会不由自主地想起那天见面时的情景。  
双胞胎也许在选择配偶的时候都会有相同的喜好，他这么给自己开脱着，虽然他甚至都记不起她的容貌。  
……那会是个怎样的女人啊……  
他暗自后悔至少在见面的时候应该多看上那女人两眼，而不是找了个借口像是逃避一样地出了门。  
  
现在他看到她了。  
尼禄接了个长期任务，一时不会回来，维吉尔大概也是有委托在身，反正他一向如此，走的时候连招呼都不打一声。  
但丁发誓他只是在散步的时候路过了这里，却发现房门压根都没上锁，而她在望着窗边发呆，  
…现在他看到她了。  
“不锁门可不是什么好习惯。”但丁给自己找了个进来的借口。  
“只是一时忘了。”她随口回答，目光却依然看着窗外。  
“这种习惯可不好。”  
“…为什么？”  
“女性独身在家，房门大开，这大概会被不怀好意的人…趁虚而入。”  
“…那你现在算不算趁虚而入？”卡洛儿总算回了头。  
但丁很少觉得窘迫，但现在确实如此，他甚至不知道他为什么要来，现在他看到她了，分明就是平凡的一张脸，从头到脚都像是个普普通通的人类。  
分明就很……平凡啊。  
但正因为是个人类，和人类在一起才能变得更象个人类，但丁比谁都清楚这一点。  
可维吉尔又是怎么想的呢？  
“……算。”但丁也不知道自己为什么要承认，他抱起卡洛儿——人类女性对他而言就像没有重量一样，“哪边是你的房间？”  
“你该知道，我是维吉尔的……”卡洛儿叹着气。  
“是，有他的味道，不过很淡了。”但丁凑近了她，“更多的是尼禄的气味……嘿，是因为维吉尔很久都没来过了吗？”  
“你们兄弟都是这样，靠气味来分辨……不过这样对女性来说太失礼了。”卡洛儿推开他。  
“那么我很抱歉。”  
“你真的觉得抱歉？”  
“……当然没有。”

被褥是清晨才换过的，此刻正散发着太阳的气息，她被小心地放在床上，但丁低下身子，扯住她的脚踝，跟着亲吻就落上了脚背，卡洛儿不自在地勾了勾脚趾，却被握得更紧了。  
“不考虑停手吗？”  
“中途停手可不是什么好习惯，我以前试着停下过脚步，但那只会让人后悔。”  
卡洛儿无声地叹了口气，眼前的这位如果还是个年轻人的话，大约还是可以试着讲讲道理，不过对象已经到了但丁这个年纪，那只能算是明知故犯。  
也说不上是明知故犯，寄人篱下总要付出些代价，有的时候用身体来偿还这个代价也不是最糟糕的选择。  
只是维吉尔会怎么想？  
“他暂时应该不会回来，虽然我也不知道他去了哪？我还以为他会来这里。”  
但丁似乎明白她在担心什么，这和他的兄弟不同，他会试着去了解其他人的想法后再做出自己的判断，亲吻顺着脚趾一路向上，轻到连一个痕迹都没有留下，却在路过她大腿内侧的时候轻咬了一下。  
“嘿……”  
他多少能感受到女性压抑的颤抖和不安，说实在的，他也没有相关的经验来处理和女性间的关系，所谓的色情杂志大体都只是在胡编乱造，不然为什么拿着它们的都是些单身汉呢？  
维吉尔就从来不拿着那种东西，可女人缘就从来没差过。  
但丁脱掉外衣上了床，试着把她抱进怀里，那是温热的身躯，带着女性特有的柔软和圆润，身材娇小，大概是有些紧张地蜷缩着，尽可能地让自己不去碰到男人的身体。  
“不要。”她这么说着。  
“如果连你也想要的话，那又怎么算……趁虚而入？”  
但丁拉开她护着身体的手，试着把她抱得更紧些，她慌乱到不知所措，只是推拒着但丁的身体，微微摇着头，男人的气息太近，她不由自主地红了脸，连耳朵都跟着泛红了。  
那点拒绝在但丁眼里自然不值一提，他凑过去，含吮住了她像是要滴出血来一样的耳垂，她颤抖的反应恰到好处地取悦着他，让他忍不住去持续地折磨含在口中的那一小块软肉，用牙齿拉扯着，让她的声音愈发焦急起来，隐隐约约地带着泣音，本来推拒着他胸前的手不由自主地攥紧了布料，湿软的舌头舔弄过去，她的手几乎是下意识地把但丁的衣服扯了起来。  
“别这么急，是被我老哥带坏了吗？”但丁发出轻笑，他很少这么称呼维吉尔，除非意有所指。  
她只得放开手，转而揪着身下的床单，咬着嘴唇不再说话。  
“好吧，你太紧张了，或许我该试试用维吉尔的方式——所以，他平时是怎么做的，嗯？”  
但丁总算是后退了一些，却绝对不打算给她逃跑的机会，她自然是不会回答这种问题，但丁也不是真的别人的过程感兴趣，他试着凑过去亲吻她。  
“……是这样吗？”  
灵活的舌头轻易地撬开了牙齿，在里面搅弄起来，她发出含含糊糊的呜咽声，又被扶着脑后加深了这个吻，但丁有意地用舌尖轻点着她的上颚，灵活地一次次蹭过，这让她感到有点痒，整个大脑也跟着变得麻痹起来，她几乎要哀求他停下了，但丁却彻底地封住了她的口腔，再不给她说话的机会。  
“唔……唔嗯………”  
睡袍上的纽扣被逐个解开，赤裸的身体就这样袒露在这个只是第二次见面的男人面前，但丁吻着她，试着去爱抚她的胸前，那像是在对待一个易碎品，拿捏不好力气，犹豫了几次过后才试着握了上去，那比他想象中还要柔软，稍微用力就能从她的口中溢出新的呻吟声，而敏感的乳尖也很快就跟着挺立起来，一次次蹭过他的掌心，带动着整个身体都跟着微微颤抖着。  
“喜欢？”但丁总算是放过了她的嘴唇，他从后面抱起了她，双手从腋下穿过，继续爱抚着饱满的乳房，那很有分量，坠在手里也是沉甸甸的，但丁将它们挤向中间，快速地拨弄起了变得愈发硬挺的乳头。  
“维吉尔会这么做吗？”他问。  
她毫无说服力地把头扭过去，大腿却被但丁用膝盖顶着，向两边分了开来，暴露出了隐秘的位置。  
“还是会抚摸这里呢？”但丁分了一只手下去，用指腹抚摸着依然在紧闭着的缝隙，  
很小，如果不是魔力的痕迹不会骗人，他一定会觉得这里是未经造访过的。  
“你平时都是……”怎样去接受的啊……但丁发出叹息，他继续揉弄着女性的乳房，用指尖挑开紧闭的缝隙，卡洛儿抽泣起来，紧闭的穴口被不容拒绝地翻弄，溢出汁液，她很少被人这样仔细地爱抚，只是被抚摸着入口就带起了黏黏腻腻的水声，她只得尽可能地缩起身体，却还是被撑开穴口，手指也跟着挤入进来。  
“哈啊……不……不行……呜……”  
“可你的里面简直湿透了，又咬着我不放不是吗？”但丁说这句话的时候看上去心情不赖，他用手指缓缓地进出着她的身体，享受着紧窄的内部，那里面黏黏糊糊地吸住手指不放，整个内壁都在兴奋地发着抖。  
“是很舒服吗？”  
那些杂志上的内容也不全是在骗人，第二根手指也跟着挤入进去，但丁在她体内仔细地探寻着，连任何一点小小的反应都没有放过，手指在摩擦过某个位置的时候突然曲起，快速地按压着那一处，她不由自主地发出了哀鸣，身子抖得厉害，少有的经验和陌生的快感让她心生畏惧。  
“别……碰……呜……怎么……哈啊……”  
“把自己交给我就好。”但丁这么说着，用另一只手去摩擦着她兴奋到胀大的花核，她不知所措地抽泣着，紧绷着身子，在手指的玩弄下很快就被推上了高潮，几乎要无法思考。  
“啊啊……”  
“刚才舒服吗？”但丁吻着她被汗水浸湿的头发，抽出的手指上淋漓着大片的体液。  
“嗯。”她后知后觉地发现自己回应了但丁。  
不该是这样的，明明就不该这样的，她开始厌恶这一副身体，但丁的手指却又再次挤入进来，开拓着她的内部，持续地给予她快感，她高潮后的穴肉几乎是被强行打开，再度接受着快乐，被持续玩弄着去迎接下一轮的高潮。  
  
“哈啊……停……下……呜……啊……”  
那是相当长时间的玩弄，她不知道自己去了多少次，或者说高潮就没有中断过。  
在最后的时候，但丁揉弄着她的花核，让空无一物的小穴再次从内部痉挛起来，柔软的穴口擅自打开，吐着汁液，渴望到不停张合着。  
“嗯嗯……！”  
她的目光涣散，脸上挂着泪痕，被连续的高潮弄到再也没有反抗的力气，但丁托着她的膝盖内侧，抱起她，那根与维吉尔相差无几的肉棒抵在湿漉漉的柔软穴口上，慢慢地压入。  
“住……手……不……”  
就算是异于常人的尺寸，在充足的前戏过后也不会让人觉得痛苦，只有空虚的内部被逐渐填充的满足感，卡洛儿呜咽着吃下肉棒，在被完全进入之前却乖顺了下来，就那样被但丁抱着，挤入进了最深处。  
痉挛的内部小心地吸附上来，蠕动着对肉棒发出邀请——她应该是那种在床上会全心全意地为男性考虑的人，但丁这么想着，那么对维吉尔也是如此吗？就算是——被粗暴地进入也是同样？  
他甚至能想象到她是如何在另一个男人的身下努力地让自己承受那过多的欲望，这让但丁变得烦躁起来。  
“啊啊……不……停……停下……呜……”  
就像是抱着一个稍大的性爱玩具那样，自上而下地套弄着自己的肉棒，卡洛儿剧烈地颤抖着，一次次地用身体接纳，吐出，那根肉棒上面几乎都是她的爱液，身下也积起了小小的一滩，与维吉尔相似的尺寸让她擅自兴奋起来，可是进攻的方式却又完全不同。  
“停下……哈啊……”  
不容拒绝的这一点倒是相同的，她只能眼看着肉棒一次次进入她，身体也跟着彻底被情欲点燃。  
  
在维吉尔的印象里，但丁一直喜欢抢走本该属于他的东西。  
小时候的书籍，玩具，母亲的爱，到长大后——他的一切。  
如果两人立场相反的话，他会怎么做？  
他只记得在他幼年的时期，为了防止但丁夺走他的东西，他会事先用记号笔在所有属于他的东西上签名，从诗集到木剑的剑柄，黑色的记号笔很难去除掉，他也曾经认为那是一个完美的解决方案。  
可是更多的东西并不会给他署名的机会，他自然也更不可能在一个女人身上标记自己的名字。  
他不知道该去如何标记。  
又或者那个女人一开始就并不属于他。  
“呜……”  
但丁显然并不在意维吉尔的到来，他抱着卡洛儿，侧躺着，此刻正在从后面进入她，甚至抬起她一侧的大腿，带有一些表演意味地展示着正在吞吃着肉棒的小穴，白皙的大腿间被深色的肉棒狠狠挤入，退出去的时候几乎带着穴肉一起外翻出来，卡洛儿只是有些无助地呻吟着，在但丁有意地进攻下，颤抖着流出新的爱液。  
“但丁！”维吉尔几乎是咬牙切齿地说出兄弟名字。  
“等一下，她可是正要变得舒服呢。”但丁进攻着卡洛儿最脆弱也是最容易积累快感的地方，长时间的性爱让她无法清醒，但多少还感受得到有人回来了，她挣扎着想离开男人的怀抱，而但丁几乎是钳制住了她，入得又深又急，到最后几乎是整根没入了她体内，她小小地尖叫着，痉挛起来，下身因高潮而溢出的液体中分明混杂着早就被射入的精液。  
“抱歉，我有点嫉妒。”但丁像是在自言自语。  
像个人类一样嫉妒。  
“你！”维吉尔握紧了阎魔刀，但到底还是没有出手，只是看着但丁在女性高潮到颤抖的身体上落下一个又一个的吻，小幅度地抽送着，爱抚着，让她不由自主地绞紧了小穴，舒服到几乎溢出泪水。  
“怎么说都是跟我比较……你在兴奋，嗯？”  
“呜……不……维……嗯………”  
卡洛儿有些无力地伸出手，死死地揪着维吉尔的衣摆，名字也跟着叫了一半，维吉尔垂下目光，她以为他要扯开自己的手了，维吉尔却只是不声不响地上了床。  
这种时间上床，自然也不会有别的意思，但丁漫不经心地吹了个口哨，就维持着在她体内的状态，抱着她坐起来，在维吉尔面前打开她的身体。  
她深深地低下头，却被还带着外面微凉空气的手指抬起了下巴，维吉尔面无表情地看着她，但丁则是按着她的腰，埋在她体内的肉棒再次抽送起来。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
无法抑制住的呻吟声是一种邀请。  
  
女性的身上有很多可以被使用的地方。  
卡洛儿托起自己的乳房，试着去夹住维吉尔的肉棒，她自然是第一次做这个，毕竟维吉尔也不喜欢过于主动的女性，然而但丁占据了她，也似乎完全没有给他的兄弟分一杯羹的意思，根本就忘了他自己才是趁虚而入的那一个。  
肉棒被柔软的乳房包覆着，很快就起了反应，维吉尔按着卡洛儿的肩膀，示意她继续，他不得不承认那种柔软的触感还不赖。  
来自下身的进攻让卡洛儿十分难熬，但她还是分出了足够多的心思，有些笨拙地用乳房套弄着肉棒，被侍奉着的男人深吸了一口气，腰胯也跟着动起来，一次次地把自己送入进去，被乳肉恰到好处地挤压着。  
“嘿……用嘴巴试试。”但丁漫不经心地赞叹了一声，指点着卡洛儿的做法，卡洛儿迟疑了一下，终究还是照做了，维吉尔狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼，前端却被温热的口腔包裹住吮吸起来，舌尖也跟着扫过上面的小孔，他不易觉察地弓起了身体，像是恼羞成怒一般地取代她的手握住了她的乳房，向前挺送着。  
“你别……教她多余的事，蠢货！”  
“至少我知道怎么让她更舒服，维吉尔。”但丁虽然嘴上这么说着，但到底还是作了退让，他抱着卡洛儿开始了冲刺，很快就再次射入了她体内，又带着她退了开去。  
湿软的享受戛然而止，维吉尔几乎真的要发火了，但丁却再次分开了卡洛儿的大腿，暴露出被使用到湿漉漉的小穴，那入口已经无法自行合拢，甚至可以清楚地看到里面蠕动着的穴肉，饥渴地吐着汁液。  
“只是邀请你吃正餐，她还不错。”  
“……”维吉尔破天荒地没有用他惯用的反讽语气让这场争吵继续下去，他默许了但丁的安排，沉默着进入了几分钟前但丁享受过的地方，女性的身体被狠狠地按在但丁怀里，粗暴地进入，敏感到整个身体都颤抖着绷紧了，但丁不动声色地把她的手腕扭到背后，让他的兄弟可以专心地享用这一幅无法反抗的肉体，又对着已经被玩弄到肿胀不堪的花核快速地按压了下去。  
“不……别……别碰……啊……啊啊……！”  
她哭着高潮，两人的合力进攻让她舒服到头晕目眩，维吉尔不满地哼了一声，却也没有过多地阻止，他的女人比平时咬得还要厉害，这种感觉绝对是不坏的。  
而但丁也总算松了口气，至少从结果上来看，维吉尔应该不会再阻止自己去亲近这个女人了。  
这一场性爱在有新人加入后，也许还会持续很久。  
“呜……”  
卡洛儿被夹在两个男人之间，下身含着粗大的肉棒，高潮到有些无助地哭泣着，只是这样就承受不住，这当然不行。  
毕竟以后属于他们共有的日子，还很长。


	5. Chapter 5

卡洛儿的厨艺一向让人不敢恭维，她其实已经在暗地里悄悄下了功夫，然而最新烤出来的饼干却还是搞错了材料的配比，黄油几乎多加了三倍，咬在嘴里黏黏糊糊的，根本化不开，吞下去后顺着食管滑到胃里的感觉同样惊悚，这让她完全不想尝试第二块。  
她简直要抱怨起那份食谱了，“放入适量”到底是要放入多少？“请根据个人口味调整”到底是什么程度的调整？  
她把食谱丢进了垃圾桶。  
现在黄油饼干放冷了，变得比刚出烤箱的时候更难吃了。  
“哈欠——”  
尼禄从房间走了出来，他在头一天处理委托的时候几乎忙到天亮，醒来的时候已经是正午时分，结果刚走出房门的时候就看到卡洛儿坐在沙发上发呆。  
“吵醒你了？”  
卡洛儿开始怀疑自己是否在摆弄那些器具的时候弄出了太大的声响。  
没有。  
尼禄本想这么回答的，只是对上了卡洛儿有些歉意的目光时又改变了主意。  
“是啊，还完全没睡饱。”  
尼禄像是抱怨一样地说着，他走过去坐在了卡洛儿的身边。  
“再睡一下吧，我会保持安……静……”  
突然被施加在大腿上的重量让卡洛儿闭了嘴。  
“那就再睡一下。”  
“我……”  
“让我就这么睡一下……可以吗？”  
“……”  
卡洛儿最终还是妥协了，她并拢了大腿，好让男孩枕得更舒服一些，手却有些不知所措地抬高在放在胸前的位置，尼禄稍微调整了一下姿势，用脸颊蹭着卡洛儿的膝盖，似乎真的就想这么再睡上一觉。  
那举动简直就跟撒娇差不多，最终女性的手还是落了下来，尼禄讨来了一个安慰性质的抚摸，纤细的手指若有若无地揉弄着他的短发，这样对他来说已经足够了。  
“我也要吃……”  
尼禄试着提出更多要求，他的目光扫过桌上那盘显然是失败品的东西。  
“下次成功了再给你，你不是要睡了？”  
抚弄着头发的手掌盖在了尼禄脸上。  
“我要吃。”  
尼禄眨了眨眼睛，微长的睫毛扫过卡洛儿的掌心，有点痒。  
卡洛儿叹着气移开了手掌，却正对上了像是某种宝石一般的瞳色。  
“要吃。”  
“……嗯。”  
已经冷掉的饼干被送到尼禄嘴边，上面是大块的，没有搅匀的凝固了的黄油，咀嚼的时候是一种莫名其妙的声音，尼禄小心翼翼地闭紧嘴巴，防止食物的残渣掉到女性身上。  
“下次也要。”  
男孩这么说着，在女性没来得及收回手的时候，伸出舌头舔了舔她的指尖，卡洛儿下意识地收回手，又像是要缓解这一份尴尬一样快速拿起了新的饼干塞进尼禄嘴里，阻止他做出其他什么事来。  
可是事与愿违，这次想要收回手的时候尼禄干脆就捉住了她的手腕，卡洛儿试着挣动了一下，这当然毫无意义，粘着饼干残渣的手指被男孩柔软的舌头一点一点地舔舐干净，又干脆含住指尖吮吸起来。  
那是有些奇妙的感觉，尼禄用舌根蹭着指甲的前端，整个舌腹都卷了上来，滑腻腻的摩擦着指腹，时不时又加重吮吸一下，卡洛儿移开目光，男孩的动作却变得愈发得寸进尺。  
“好好……好好睡觉……”  
她只得这么劝说，完全不知道尼禄从哪里掌握的这种技巧。  
“唔……嗯～？”  
尼禄拖出一个口水音，用犬齿轻压着手指，有些得意的表情简直让卡洛儿想到了某种大型犬。  
“不睡的话，我们谈谈？或许你对我……”  
“…不要……”  
尼禄赌气一样地吐出被舔舐到湿漉漉的手指，翻身把脸埋进卡洛儿的大腿，又抬起胳膊抱住她的腰。  
“不要……我想睡了。”  
然而门锁响起的时机总是那么不合时宜。  
但丁在维吉尔的默许下拿到了这里的钥匙，他简直比她那位兄长来得还要频繁。  
“……什么事？”  
卡洛儿下意识地推了推尼禄，却被抱得更紧，年轻的男孩似乎是本能地察觉到了危机，在发现不是自己父亲的时候更加壮起了胆子，他踢掉拖鞋，整个人蜷上了沙发，支起身体环抱住卡洛儿，像是赌气一样地撇着嘴。  
“你来这里干嘛？但丁？”  
年轻人实在是不会掩盖自己的不满，像是警觉起来的小狗，手臂越收越紧，几乎是把卡洛儿按进了沙发里，头埋在她的颈侧一直蹭一直蹭，有些艰难和紧张地吐着热气。  
却更加不安起来。  
“尼禄，别……”  
卡洛儿有些不自在地想把挂在身上的小孩拽下去，可是两只手都被轻易地按住，尼禄看上去显得有些委屈和沮丧。  
“幼崽还没有正式学会分辨大人的气味，嗯？”  
但丁摊了摊手，看到桌上的像是烤饼干一类的玩意，随手拿起一块丢进嘴里。  
“——是我打扰了女士和孩子的下午甜点时间？唔——！”  
年长半魔的表情变得僵硬，喉结动了动，拼命把嘴里的东西吞了下去，抢过一边的水杯猛灌了几口。  
“别把我当小孩子！”  
尼禄不满地叫出来，这才后知后觉地搞清了但丁说的话，气味？什么气味……  
不祥的预感。  
“好吧好吧，可现该是成人指定的时间了，你可以一个人享受那份点心，现在，把她给我？”  
“混蛋，我为什么非得听……喂！”  
尼禄被长辈提着后脖颈从沙发上拖下来，在想反扑的时候被但丁一把按住脑袋。  
“这么久了，维吉尔也没教过你对长辈应有的态度吗？”  
“……啧！”  
尼禄彻底蔫了下来。  
“又一次的趁虚而入……嗯，或许我该说点别的，比如——想我了吗？”  
但丁放低身体，用嘴唇亲昵地蹭着卡洛儿的脸颊，虽然看上去是十分亲密的举动，手臂却绕到了她的背后，有些危险地用指腹轻轻按压着颈动脉，将她一点一点地拉过来。  
和他的兄弟相比，只是表面上这层皮囊更像是个人类罢了。  
“喂？！喂……”  
尼禄彻底蔫了下去，撇着嘴把目光转向了一边，却又不由自主地红了脸。  
“……嗯？”  
但丁倒是完全不介意逗逗自己的后辈，他带有挑衅意味地吻住了卡洛儿，舌头顺着微张的嘴唇挤入进去，肆意地在里面搅弄，又在退出的时候轻咬了一下卡洛儿的嘴唇。  
“……”  
卡洛儿僵硬着身体，完全忘记了反抗或者是回应，她被但丁从沙发上抱起来，朝着房间的方向走过去。  
“啊……要是被维吉尔知道了可就麻烦了，对吧？”  
但丁突然停了下来，像是在自言自语。  
卡洛儿抿嘴嘴唇不说话。  
“……我不会……说的。”  
尼禄的样子简直就像是被抛弃了的小狗。  
“或者你还有一个其他的选择？”  
但丁已经走入了卡洛儿的房间。  
“……那就是成为共犯，只有共犯才绝对不会泄露秘密，对吧？”  
门没有被关上，尼禄可以清楚地看到卡洛儿是如何被年长的半魔放在床上，随即压向了她。  
“不行……嗯……！”  
女性的双手胡乱地撕扯着但丁那件有些碍事得风衣外套，在发出一声小小的带着颤抖的惊叫后，转而攀上男人的背，抱紧。  
“不行……”  
但丁不知道又在做什么了，卡洛儿紧紧地闭上嘴巴，随后就是纽扣被扯开的声音。  
……  
“要当共犯吗？刚好可以教你一些成人指定的事？”  
“……”  
那个混蛋，他竟然该死的没关门。  
  
“嗯……嗯嗯……不……”  
卡洛儿靠在但丁胸前，有些不自在地扭动着身体，尼禄在她另一边，此刻正撩起她的头发舔弄她耳朵后面敏感的皮肤，湿软的舌尖沿着耳朵的轮廓一次次地蹭过，混合着吐出的热气，这让她几乎想完全缩进但丁怀里躲起来，男孩不依不饶地跟上来，握住她本来在推拒着自己身体的手，扣紧，用指腹摩挲着掌心，又有些不满地在她耳垂上轻咬了一下。  
“过来这边点…”  
尼禄这么说着，用另一只手抓住卡洛儿的肩膀，把她朝着自己的方向拉过来，湿漉漉地舌头得寸进尺地去进攻耳洞，仔细地舔舐，又试着把舌尖挤进去，缓缓地抽送起来。  
黏黏腻腻的口水声直接传入大脑，卡洛儿的呼吸不由自主地变得急促，她想偏开头去，但丁却低下头，从另一边舔舐起她的脖颈，同样握住她的手，用宽厚的舌头，自下而上地慢慢舔舐，在她不自觉地绷紧身体的时候，突然含住一小块皮肤，重重地吮吸。  
“……唔……！”  
“我说过她喜欢这样。”  
但丁还算满意地看着自己留下的痕迹，又试着去增加更多，偏偏尼禄的舌头还在耳洞里搅来搅去，卡洛儿的身体颤抖着，一次次地紧绷，微微曲起的膝盖紧紧并拢着，脚趾勾起，胡乱地扯着床单。  
“哈啊……不……不要………！”  
实在是太敏感了。  
卡洛儿的身体反弓起来，在发出短促的惊叫过后终于被暂时地放过，尼禄安抚性地吻了吻卡洛儿的嘴唇，但丁则是把她的身体压回床上，把她的双手拉到头顶，按住，无法遮掩地展示出赤裸的身体。  
“别那么急……慢一点，女人要是紧张起来就不会觉得舒服了，对吧？”  
“……嘁。”  
尼禄到底还是照做了，他试着从下方托起卡洛儿的乳房，向中间聚拢，慢慢地用指腹按揉着乳肉，女性本来绷紧的身体慢慢放松下来，咬着嘴唇，象征性地挣动了一下手腕，那当然敌不过但丁的钳制，索性也就破罐子破摔般地闭上眼睛，让男孩的手在自己胸前抚弄。  
“对，就是这样，再稍微刺激这里……看，她喜欢。”  
但丁漫不经心地压着卡洛儿的双手，分出一条胳膊，用指尖轻戳着尼禄指缝间溢出的乳都，在她几乎彻底放松下来的时候，又去用指甲逗弄起已经起了反应的乳尖，有意地将小小的凸起拨弄来拨弄去，卡洛儿发出一声哀鸣，身子侧向一边，另一侧的乳头却已经被尼禄低下头含吮住了。  
“哈啊……你们……呜……哈啊………”  
卡洛儿再次颤抖起来，有些无助地畏缩着，却完全不知道该逃去哪里，但丁放开了她的手，在她形成有效的挣扎之前一把按住她的肩膀，低下身子去舔舐被手指欺负得不停颤动的红果，有意地让卡洛儿看着他是怎么把它吃进嘴里。  
“哼。”  
“算了吧，今天本来就不该有你的那一份。”  
但丁随口应付着还在赌气的小孩，两人却还算默契地同时开始吮吸，卡洛儿急促地喘息着，头高高仰起，脚掌胡乱地蹭着床单，几乎就是下意识地抱住了两幅压上来的身体。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
尼禄说到底都还只是单纯的吮吸，还算是可以忍受的范围，而但丁的动作却带着拉扯，吐出被舔舐得湿漉漉的乳头，一边用手指快速按压着一边用舌尖轻点，随即再次含住，连同周围的乳肉一起吃进嘴里，像是要把她吞进肚子里。  
“啊……呜……”  
卡洛儿几乎已经发出了泣音，身子就像是高潮了一样剧烈地颤抖着，她完全不擅长应付这种强烈的快感，也不知道这场漫长的折磨什么时候才能结束。  
“呜……”  
她最终无力地抽泣着，被但丁拽进怀里，朝着尼禄的方向分开大腿。  
“我们让她再舒服一点？”  
“嗯。”  
尼禄挤入了卡洛儿想要并拢的大腿间，按住了大腿内侧颤抖的皮肤，凑上去。  
“不……”  
拒绝毫无意义，禁闭的花瓣已经被年长的半魔向两边拉开，暴露出了柔软的内部，但丁用手指撑开那处，轻易地翻弄出汁液来，又用粘着爱液的手指把包裹着阴核的包皮褪上去。  
“不……不……”  
卡洛儿微微摇着头，尼禄的手指却已经直接按压上了敏感的花核，轻轻拨弄起来，卡洛儿咬着嘴唇，在但丁怀里不时地绷紧身体，小穴内则是被挤压出了更多的汁液，偏偏但丁的手指又不给她喘息的机会，一下一下地试探着戳刺紧窄的洞口。  
“唔……呜……”  
卡洛儿甚至不知道自己可以发出如此……奇怪的声音。  
“嘿……稍微玩弄一下就舒服到不知所措了吗？”  
肉穴慢慢地吃入手指，紧紧地包裹住，但丁却没有继续动作，只是随意地让手指停留在卡洛儿体内，看着尼禄继续在敏感的花核上拨弄按压。  
“这种反应真是可爱。”  
“但丁！”  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
想要夹紧的大腿被再次分开，下身的缝隙被愈发撑大，花核被指尖小心翼翼地捏住，按揉，卡洛儿的小穴还吃着手指，躲闪也毫无意义，接连不断的呻吟声从口中溢出，小穴内热热的，穴肉不受控制地蠕动起来，她目光涣散，瘫软在但丁怀里，被尼禄亲吻着脸颊，在那根手指终于开始缓缓抽送的时候，她尖叫着到达了高潮。  
“呜……哈啊……啊……呜……”  
那是支离破碎的呻吟声，大量的爱液溢出来，但丁抽出湿淋淋的手指，亲昵地用下巴蹭着卡洛儿的头发。  
“刚才舒服吗？”  
“呜……”  
卡洛儿连回答的力气都没有了。  
“嗯？可是你下面在哭啊，是小鬼满足不了你？”  
“……混蛋，我才没有！”  
尼禄骂出声音，又蔫蔫的闭了嘴，干脆让女性的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，一边继续抚摸着高潮到颤抖的花核，一边舔舐着不停溢出爱液的，一收一收的穴口。  
“不……不行……哈啊……！”  
卡洛儿弓起身子，高潮后的穴肉痉挛着，敏感到不行，只得呜咽着向后退缩。  
“怎么可以往回缩呢……该变得更舒服才对吧？”  
但丁直接把卡洛儿抱起来，捧着她不停发抖的臀瓣，分开向前送去，方便尼禄的动作，又肆意地揉捏着臀肉，低头去咬着她的耳尖。  
“你得亲口承认舒服才行啊……”  
“不……不要了……呜……不要……”  
卡洛儿试着去推尼禄的肩膀，可是手指也只是无力地搭上去，刚刚高潮过的身体被持续地，一刻不停的玩弄，灵活柔软的舌尖甚至钻入了她体内，进入得不深，但却仔细地舔着穴口附近的嫩肉，同时又没有忘记继续欺负小小的花核，卡洛儿的脚趾勾起，发出变了调子的哭喊，身后的男人却一次又一次地把她的身体送上去给男孩享用。  
“呜……啊啊………哈啊……！”  
大量的爱液涌出，下身泥泞得不成样子，卡洛儿到最后甚至连发出声音的力气都没有了，只是不停地痉挛和高潮，尼禄的手指和舌头不厌其烦地进入她的身体，而但丁却从头到尾都是一副看好戏的样子，甚至还有闲心指导尼禄的做法，让她一次又一次陷入更加彻底的高潮。  
“……不要了……呜……”  
但丁凑过去吻住那张正在求饶和撒娇的嘴巴，把卡洛儿无意识伸出来的舌尖含入口中挑逗吮吸，卡洛儿的身体在他怀里微微挣扎着，尼禄则是总算住了手，把她的大腿更加分开，按住，把自己早已准备好的欲望送入了还在痉挛着的穴口。  
“唔……呜………不……”  
卡洛儿的嘴巴被但丁彻底封住，舌尖被用力吮吸的感觉让她头晕目眩，下身擅自地咬着尼禄的肉棒，随着深入一下比一下绞紧，进入得却毫不费力，被玩弄到柔软的穴肉显然已经做好了充分的准备，宫口都已经微微张开，在被轻易地抵上以后，尼禄深吸了一口气，缓缓地抽出，然后，狠狠地进入。  
“嗯嗯……！”  
卡洛儿被冲撞和缺氧搞得眼前发黑，但丁毫不在意地握着她的臀瓣一次次地迎合上去，她的身体被迫打开，一次次地吃下，被抬起的双腿随着尼禄的动作摇晃着，在不停的进攻下慢慢地勾起漂亮的弧度。  
“小子，你该懂得礼让长辈。”  
但丁总算是放开了被吸到发麻的舌尖，转向了尼禄。  
尼禄哼哼唧唧地不说话，只是依然埋在卡洛儿体内抽送着，摩擦着她喜欢的地方，如果是来自长辈的要求，虽然确实是有些舍不得，但他也只能照办，他又在女性的身体里磨蹭了好一会，想要退出去的时候但丁却突然放了手，直接把卡洛儿推进尼禄怀里。  
“算了，那边就让给你。”  
“本来就是我……”  
尼禄不再说话，那确实不是他的，但又绝对不可能因此去感谢那个擅自加入进来的老混蛋，他抱着卡洛儿仰面躺下，由于进入角度的改变，已经有些迷迷糊糊的女性含糊地吐出呻吟，尼禄慌忙去按着她的腰，安慰性质地去顶弄她喜欢的位置，直到卡洛儿再次乖顺下来，呜咽着再次收紧，才继续抱紧卡洛儿在无法反抗的肉洞中舒舒服服地享受。  
“呜……哈啊………等……等一下……哈嗯……嗯……！”  
女性大概是又一次地高潮了，在尼禄怀里无助地颤抖，身下吐出的肉棒上淋漓着大片的体液，然后又是狠狠地送入，撞击着浅浅的子宫口，想要逃避开去的腰被按下来，整个身体都缩成一团。  
由于高潮而不停收缩的后穴被但丁一下一下地按压着，但丁有些强硬地把手指送入了进去，在里面旋转了一圈，内部同样炽热，也是粘腻不堪，稍微按下去甚至能隔着一层薄薄的肉膜感受到另一边尼禄的情况。  
“嘶——但丁！”  
尼禄有些恼怒地瞪过来。  
“算了吧，我可以不想和小孩子用同一个地方……而且，嘿……维吉尔连这里都……嗯？”  
倒也是可以省去许多准备工作，但丁的肉棒挤入卡洛儿的臀缝，蹭着另外一个入口，那份重量显然比尼禄要有威慑力得多。  
“别……不……不可能……的………”  
过度高潮下的卡洛儿已经满脸是泪了，她有些艰难地回过头，想要伸过去的胳膊却被尼禄握住，被但丁不容抗拒地掰开后穴，撬开可怜的入口，一点一点地挤入。  
“啊啊……”  
像是身体里的空气也一并被挤出，卡洛儿就此失声，下身却被前所未有地填满，尼禄停下动作，咬着她的嘴唇给她安慰性质的亲吻，但丁的肉棒却在持续地深入，那实在是人类女性难以承受的尺寸，她的腰被固定着完全进入的时候，已经几乎要昏过去。  
“……呜………出去………哈啊……”  
“开始吧？看看你本来的样子……？”  
两根同样可怖的肉棒在卡洛儿的体内轮流顶弄着，将她的下体撑得不成样子，只是隔着一层皮肉互相摩擦着，但丁有意地在进攻的时候向下压，刚好会和尼禄一起蹭过她敏感的位置，她只得哭泣着，死死地咬住包裹那两根可恶的肉棒，无可奈何地被再次调动起情欲。  
适应得很快，简直不像是个人类。  
“哈啊……啊………”  
卡洛儿很快又一次陷入了半是迷乱的状态，不自觉地滴着口水，被两个男人夹在中间，一次次地被进攻到痉挛，在尼禄又一次不顾卡洛儿的抽搐撞入子宫口的时候，被深处殷勤的吮吸着射了出来。  
“……还……要……嗯……里面……呜……呜……！”  
卡洛儿在尼禄退出去的时候几乎是崩溃地哭起来，所幸但丁取代了尼禄的位置，更加可怕的凶器挤入了红肿的小穴，就着精液的润滑直接进入到最深，同样进入了被使用到无法闭合的子宫口。  
“啊啊……再……深一点……嗯……”  
“果然，更喜欢跟我做对吗？”  
卡洛儿的脸上挂着泪，趴在尼禄怀里抽搐，尼禄小心地抱着她，看着但丁抬起她的腰，更加凶狠地进入，那几乎让她趴不住，却还是舔着尼禄的嘴角去讨吻，乳房也贴在尼禄胸脯上，随着但丁的动作胡乱蹭着，子宫口更是紧紧地卡住肉棒的前端不放。  
“好啦，会给你的，放松一点？”  
“呜……给我……哈啊……”  
卡洛儿大腿内侧的肌肉都跟着绷紧了，稍一放松就被得寸进尺地撞击，又不受控制地再次收紧，但丁伏下身子，一边玩弄她的花核一边亲吻她的肩膀，又一次撬开里面灌入深处，卡洛儿狠狠地打着哆嗦，小小地喷出一股爱液，在但丁退出去之后软软地歪倒在一边，两个无法闭合的穴口都吐着精液，人却已经昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
……  
………  
  
深夜。  
“呜……嗯……”  
有些失控的女性即使是睡去了也显得不太安分，皱着眉头蜷缩成一团，像是堕入了什么可怕的噩梦。  
“……怎么了？”  
尼禄想叫她的名字，却发现自己根本不知道她的名字，只能去握着她的手，拢了拢被汗水打湿的头发。  
完全不起作用。  
“嘿…叫人起床可不该是这样。”  
但丁嘲笑不懂事的男孩，顺手又把卡洛儿拉过来，完全地抱住，拍打着她的背。  
“……嗯……嗯……？”  
“这样，看到了吗？要这样。”  
在卡洛儿完全转醒之前，但丁把她塞进了有些不服气的男孩怀里，叹着气起了床。  
“去哪？”  
尼禄手忙脚乱地接过，这才抬起头看向年长的半魔。  
“没这么，没什么，只是想起了有个没处理完的委托。”  
“这种时候处理委托？你？”  
尼禄有些不可思议地挑起眉。  
“是啊……”  
但丁又叹息了一声，他很快整理好了自己的衣服，回过头，有点无奈地看着自己的那位后辈。  
“晚安，好梦。”  
  
  



End file.
